


Dueling Loves - Showa v. Heisei

by Aondeug



Series: Zombieland Saga: Poetry Saga [1]
Category: Zombieland Saga (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 20:47:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17291138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aondeug/pseuds/Aondeug
Summary: Two different girls from two different eras who have two very different conceptions of what 'idol' means. These are Junko and Ai, the two former idols of Franchouchou. Both are proud and have butt heads more than once, but the pair pull each other up from nothing too. Perhaps that can grow into a love of legendary proportions. Here are a collection of poems that catch snippets of that love.





	Dueling Loves - Showa v. Heisei

Look.  
I have looked to the stars  
And I can say quite plainly  
That they never shine  
Half so brightly as you did  
On that night,  
Our first big break.  
  
Granted,  
There was the lightning…    


End file.
